


Her Red Hair in The Breeze

by Wolf_The_Swordsman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_The_Swordsman/pseuds/Wolf_The_Swordsman
Summary: After so many years the two finally meet. Sansa having been through to much and Jon unable to find himself. The two find each other at a critical point in their lives. Warning contains Incest.





	1. Chapter 1

Her Red Hair in the Breeze

Chapter one- Together

Author notes- Set during season six so spoilers. Warning will contain incest.

Sansa was so close she could see the tall halls of castle black. With the sight so close it felt to disappear as a cloud, more and more she wanted to be there. Finally arriving after so much time the door opened gradually and she entered, she looked for her brother. Finding him she felt a sense of joy surge through her. A joy she had not felt since she was only a girl. A joy she desired to feel again. She watched as he stepped from the stairs staring at her. They walked to one another until they embraced each other, forgetting about everything, everyone, finally being together after so many years.

The two left the courtyard to a small stuffy room, just the two of them. She knew much about the castle black but still the place was a hell hole. It mattered in the least, she was with, her family, someone she knew once, her brother, Jon. The room was silent as she felt his eyes on her, a beautiful dream. More than content to be with someone she loved. The fire crackled in silence as the two sat comfortably warm.

"I've lost what it felt to be happy." She stated.

"Me too. But I'm glad you're here." He said.

"It's been so long. I remember you being so much shorter." she replied and Jon laughed.

"Your even taller." Jon stated. The two kept each other's company all day until the sun fell.

That night-

Jon laid deep in his bed, the only lit touches keeping his room lightly ignited. Abruptly, there was a sound at the door breaking him from his own thoughts. Sitting up he saw the door slowly open as Sansa stark edged her way and walked into the room, with a look of hope.

"Sansa, what are you doing at this hour?" He asked rubbing his eyes, looking at his sister.

"I couldn't fall asleep." She lied as an excuse. There was a long pause of awkward silence neither knowing what to say. Sansa walked forward. After all this time she wanted to be close to someone she cared for, for someone she knew before her life turned to shit. What she wanted was on the tip of her tongue but she felt awkward to ask.

Jon stared at her as she stood there awkwardly. "I wanted to share your bed if you didn't mind?" She asked.

"You want to share my bed." His brain ticked on and he could see the hope in her eyes. He pulled the blanket over and she walked closer. Disrobing until she was wearing her night clothes. He scooted over and she laid down. Jon pulled the blanket over them. Another awkward silence passed. The only sound was of the fire.

"I have difficulty sleeping as of late." He said both looking at the ceiling not making any eye contact.

"Me too."

"Sometimes I have dream where father is there and everything is alright." She turned over on her side, facing him. Their eyes stared in the others, eyes once gone. "Sometimes you were there." He told as soft as a whisper. She said looking at him.

"I have dreams as well there was always one dream that stood out above the rest." He said unclear. Sansa stared at her brother for a moment.

"When I first came to castle black I hated it here. No one talked to me, it was cold as ice. I would dream every night."

"What did you dream of?" she asked wanting to know.

"I dreamed of Winterfell only no one was there. I would run all over the place screaming for Robb or father bran and Arya. I felt alone scared even then for some reason I yelled your name as hard as I could I still remember the echo ringing throughout the hall. The moment I screamed your name I turned the hall and there you were rushing up to me with a look of concern.

"You asked me if everything is ok, you even said my name. I felt so alone. I remember all I did was embrace you and held you tight like I would never see you again. Then that's when I awoke…" He swallowed for a second. "But, I would think about that dream on long days. I would ask myself why her, why my sister who hated me, who called me her half brother who always loathed me with those piercing eyes. Days I would shake it from my head, but other days I dreamed I would hear your voice again, see your long hair or." He paused. "Even touch you, I wished that many times." He confessed Sansa had a look of shock. he thought of me? Without thought her hand found his.

"I'm sorry for being the sister I was." she said. Jon shook his head.

"You were right, I'm not your brother, I'm your half brother." He stated.

"No." she yelled at him in urgency. "You are my brother Jon." She told without a denial in her brain. He smiled at her and she returned it. But that wasn't enough for Sansa she didn't just want his touch she wanted more, what she wanted was to fell his lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- There's no where I'd rather be

The next morning Jon awoke feeling more awake and relaxed than in years. Looking over he had to blink. For a second he thought he was staring at a goddess. Sansa looked more beautiful than ever lying there deep in sleep. Why did he have to have a thing for redheads. Flustered as he moved out of bed, Sansa eyes opened she blinked and looked over at him who looked worried.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He said awkwardly looking at his sister, was his response as his cock was currently semi erect. She smiled with that beautiful smile of hers that could turn a dark room bright. She was feeling happy and never sleeping as she did.

He stood up doing well to make sure she didn't see his private erect. "I'm put some clothes on." He said awkwardly. He walked over getting dressed as Sansa stayed lying on the bed comfortable in the covers. "I'll give you some privacy." He said leaving the room. As he left Sansa stood up and dressed herself then walked out the door. Walking back out into the cold air she found Jon standing over the ledge looking out into the courtyard. Where several men in black trained and did their duties.

"I haven't slept like that since, in a long time." Sansa declared looking out into the courtyard.

"Me neither." Jon replied. "Want to get some grub." He asked.

"Ok." She simply answered. The two walked down the steps and walked to the kitchens. Entering the large hall some men were lurched over hot bowls of food. They both grabbed a bowl of the slog and sat down at one of the benches together. Jon dived into his food while Sansa still took some time bites with her spoon. Having Jon with her should could finally talk about her life before kings landing.

"Do you remember the roast chicken of Winterfell." Sansa said with a smile. "I could eat that right about now." She said thinking of delicious food.

"I remember was you always stuffing your face full." Jon said with a smile.

"Shut up." She replied and he laughed causing her to laugh. Something she hadn't remember doing in a long time. She didn't know why she did it but she couldn't wait any longer. Just for that touch of someone loved. Her hand reached over grabbing his free hand and grasping it desperately not wanting to let go. He looked up at her but couldn't find her eyes. As he felt her warmth he wanted to show here something.

"There's something you need to see." He said pulling her from the table and leaving the hall. They walked over to the large elevator Jon walking in and Sansa following him. "Is it safe?"

"Well it has been as long as I've been here." he said with a smile. With a nod Jon told a man to crack the elevator up and so he did. With a loud crunch the elevator started it's decent up to the top of the wall. In no time they reached the top. Sansa could fell the freezing cold winds blowing against her.

"Come on follow me." he said still holding her hand bringing her to an edge of the wall. Sansa couldn't believe the sight looking out she could see miles before her. Villages trees and planes were well beyond her and look absolutely beautiful.

"It's beautiful." She said the two starring out into beyond. Sansa took his hand squeezing it. He looked at her and she smiled. He smiled as well. The two stood there for a while basking in the beauty before long they headed back down. As the elevator came to a halt Jon walked out on of the knight in black walked before him.

"Lord Commander a letter has been sent to you." A man in black said standing with a letter held out to him.

"From whom." He asked taking the paper.

"The Boltons." Jon looked over and Sansa could see dread on his face. The two then read the letter and Jon and Sansa both agreed to take back their home.

That night- Jon laid down in his bed getting ready for sleep his lights from his crackling fire.

Later-

He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and Sansa walked into the small room. The fire barley illuminating her. She walked over to the bed and he pulled the cover over with out a word and she laid down beside him.

In the night-

Jon slowly awoke he was having a nightmare and sweating looking over he felt ok Sansa was still there. As slowly as possible he stood up out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on then opened the door and left the room.

Hearing the door close Sansa awoke. Looking over she saw Jon was gone.

"Jon?" she asked and did not receive a response. She stood up and pulled on her clothes. Pulling the door open she found him leaning over the edge of the railing looking out into the courtyard. She walked up beside him.

"What's on your mind she asked him?" She asked and he looked at her.

"I, I was a fool. I was a terrible brother. I should have been there for you." He stated catching Sansa by surprise.

"You took an oath to protect castle black." She replied not somewhat awestruck.

"That doesn't matter." He stated looking out into the snow.

"What matters is you're here now with me, and anyways I was the terrible sister."

"You were not." He said and she laughed. "Always staying away from you, and never speaking with you."

"Well it didn't help that I was sulking all the time."

"Still." She stammered.

"Still" he interrupted "Is we have each other now." He turned to her grabbing her hands. "Sansa I will take back our home I will kill anyone who stands between me and that goal. And I'm not doing it for me or the realm. I'm doing it for you. From now on I will protect you from harm. Whatever happens I will protect you from harm. I am sword I swear Sansa."

"You don't have to protect me." She said pushing his hand away.

"I want to." He said grabbing her hand. She looked at him, above all else she saw determination in his eyes and that he meant every word.

"Sansa I have been having trouble with what my destination should be lately and now I know I want to do this. I want to protect you." He said meaning every word.

Again she felt an urge in her that she couldn't ignore. Without second guessing herself Sansa leaned forward gently slowly before she knew it her lips were pressed against Jons. His eyes opened wide in shock but he did not lean back away or push her away. But the two stood awkwardly with their lips pressed to the other. They both felt their heart beating faster, telling them that this was right. Wanting more cancelling out any doubts.

Jon hands sank around his sister and found her back, the kiss turning into something more. Their body's entangled with each other as they found their lips closer. Sansa opening her mouth and Jon taking her bottom lip. Sansa closing her eyes as she felt a feeling surge through her from her head down the tips of her toes. Jon continued kissing her desperately forgetting everything but her, as their hands felt each other rubbing each other. Both wanted to stay in this hot warmth, kissing each other without thinking they would have to breathe.

After several moments they slowly leaned back looking at each others eyes trying to find answers. Was that right? Did you feel something?

They stood there looking at each other. But without a word or another thought they become entangled their lips press together. He pressed Sansa to the wall passionately kissing her. He leaned back looking at her. She reached down and took his hand. Gently tugging she lead him back to his room with her eyes staying on his.


End file.
